Star Wars Rebel Alliance
by gunman
Summary: Ezra and his allies meet Shinji Ikari and Ahsoka Tano and learn the history of the Rebellion. This is a slightly alternate take on the Rebellion. Shinji/Ahsoka.


_**STAR WARS REBEL ALLIANCE  
><strong>_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars The Clone Wars, Evangelion, or their characters.

Summary: Ezra and his allies meet Shinji Ikari and Ahsoka Tano and learn the history of the Rebellion. This is a slightly alternate take on the Rebellion. Might grow into something more.

Authors Notes: This was intended to be a one-shot. Another story to help me because I was bored.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Somewhere near the Moons of Iego)

_The Ghost_ flew through the asteroid field as Ezra Bridger looked out the window.

"So, what are we doing here in this vast and desolate asteroid field?" the young Force-sensitive thief asked.

"We're here to meet the leaders of the Rebellion." Kanan Jarrus, the former Jedi Knight, said.

"What? I thought you were the leaders of the Rebellion." Ezra said.

"Not exactly, Ezra." Hera Syndulla, the female green-skinned Twi'lek pilot, said. "We sort of had to be the poster boys and girls for the Rebellion, so that the rest of them could assemble without the Empire becoming aware of them."

_Becoming aware?_ Ezra wondered to himself. "But, if they oppose the Empire, why don't they do anything?"

"Because there aren't enough of them." Zeb, (real name: Garazeb Orrelios), the large and brutish gray-furred Lasat said. "They're not strong enough, yet. May take a few years before we're ready to go all out on the Empire."

"Are we almost there?" Sabine Wren, the Mandalorian female explosives expert and artist, said.

"Yes, we are." Hera said.

Ezra looked out the window and gasped.

_The Ghost_ flew over a large asteroid, revealing an even more gigantic asteroid sitting in the middle of the entire field. The ship flew towards it, and then into a large canyon. It was in the canyon that Ezra's eyes took in the sight of the largest and oddest space outpost he had ever seen.

It almost looked like some kind of space ship.

It looked to be nearly 5,000 meters long, with hundreds of visible turbo lasers and a large command tower that seemed to overlook the entire outpost but still lower than the canyon itself. It was also colored the same as the canyon itself, camouflaging itself perfectly.

"Whoa! What is this?" Ezra Bridger gasped. "I've never seen an outpost this big before. It's like a small city."

"That's no outpost, kid." Zeb said.

"That's a space ship." Sabine said.

"Wha... what?"

"You're looking at the last _Subjugator-class_ heavy cruiser in existence." Kanan said.

"Left over from The Clone Wars." Hera said.

"_Subjugator_-class? You... you mean..."

"Yup. That's _The Malevolence_." Kanan said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hera docked the ship at one of the hanger bays of the large outpost/ship, even as someone was there to meet them.

"Well, well, well. Looks who it is." Kanan said as he stepped towards the man who had come to greet them.

"Been a long time, Caleb." the man said to Kanan.

"Caleb?" Ezra wondered.

"You know why we had to keep away, commander." Kanan said.

"Yes, I do. And call me 'commander' again, and I'll knock you down to Youngling." the man said.

Ezra noticed that the man in question was a little older than Kanan, with slightly different features than Kanan and himself, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in what looked like a modified silver and blue Mandalorian armor, which included gauntlets, chest piece, boots and belt. He also wondered why the man would not like being called by a title.

He also had a pair of blasters strapped to his hips, which to Ezra looked like WESTAR-34 pistols.

"You wouldn't dare, Shinji!" Kanan said to him. "Besides, you don't have the authority."

"But Master Luminara and Master Shaak Ti do. And let's not even talk about Master Kota. All of whom I've spent more time with than you have." Shinji retorted.

"Okay, fine." Kanan said, throwing up his hands in defeat.

"And I see you've taken on an apprentice." Shinji said as he looked at Ezra.

"Kinda had to. It was the best way to keep him safe." Kanan said.

"I'm sure. It's a good thing, though. We need as many Jedi as we can get."

"Ezra, this is Shinji Ikari, leader of the Rebellion." Kanan said.

"Less of a leader, more of a supervisor now." Shinji said. "Ezra." he said to the young teen, bowing slightly to him.

"Shinji, this is Ezra Bridger." Kanan said.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, Mr Bridger." Shinji said.

Ezra wasn't sure how to take that.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Shinji said.

The crew followed Kanan and the man now identified as Shinji as they headed into the base.

Ezra gasped at seeing the inside of the massive ship. It was so big that it had its own internal rail jet system to move quickly through it. The hover train was waiting for them, and they quickly loaded into it, taking seats around the control console, as Shinji took the helm.

"Here we go." Shinji said as he engaged the power.

"Hera?" Ezra asked the Twi'lek woman he was sitting next to.

"Yes, Ezra?" she replied.

"How do you know this guy?" he asked.

"Shinji fought on the side of the Republic during the Clone Wars over 15 years ago. He was the leader of a trouble-shooting task force that saw a lot of action on missions few would ever believe. When the Sith took over and the Republic became The Empire, Shinji and a few others managed to escape, and set up base here. Since then we've been slowly rebuilding our forces." Hera said.

"When did you first meet him?" he asked.

"On my home world of Ryloth, when The Separatists had taken control of it and blockaded it from the rest of the Republic. He and his team were cut off as well, but helped my uncle fight back against the droids who had overrun our world." she said.

"Your uncle?" he asked.

"Cham Syndulla, current leader of Ryloth, after Senator Orn Free Taa had a heart attack a few years ago. From over-eating." she said.

"Really fat?" he asked.

"Very. Almost like a Hutt." she replied.

"So, how many people does this rebellion have right now." Ezra asked.

"Only a couple hundred at this point." Shinji answered.

"Why so little?" Ezra asked. "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people who hate the Empire."

"There are. But we can't bring them to this base without letting the Empire and their officers become curious. Originally we were dependant upon clone troopers to maintain our ships and our security. But when Order 66 was initiated they all turned against us. Even our most trusted officers tried to kill us. To protect ourselves, we had to go as minimalist as possible." Shinji said.

"Minimalist?" he wondered.

"Means less than a skeleton crew." Zeb said.

"You'd need hundreds of people to crew this ship." Sabine said.

"900, at least. Right now, we only have a couple hundred." Shinji said.

"Where, exactly, did you get this ship?" Ezra asked.

"We stole it from the Separatists during The Clone Wars." Shinji explained.

"The Separatists? Then, you stole it _for_ the Empire?" Ezra asked.

"This was before they were Imperials." Kanan said.

"Which is another reason we hid it away and parked it here." Shinji said.

"Parked? You call this parked? It looks more like it was wedged." Ezra commented.

"That's what you get when you let Misato drive." Hera said.

"Misato?" Ezra asked.

"Misato Katsuragi. Former Admiral of the Galactic Republic. One of the most unorthodox tacticians in their history. And my guardian." Shinji explained.

"So, after she stole it, she parked it here away from the Republic?" Ezra asked.

"Kind of." he said.

"Kind of?"

"Well, when Misato and a few others stole the ship, everybody wanted it. The Separatists wanted it back, the Republic wanted to use it to fight a war. Misato didn't fully trust either side, so she hid the ship where no one would find it." Shinji said.

"In an asteroid field." Ezra stated more than asked.

"It's worked so far." Shinji replied.

"But how could she hide a ship like this on her own?" Ezra wondered.

"I did say that others were involved, didn't I?" Shinji replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"Myself and the members of Team Warrior."

"Team Warrior?" Ezra laughed. "Who came up with that name?"

"Misato, actually." he replied.

"Oh." he replied, his laughing having sub-sided.

"Because of our lack of personnel, it's taken us this long to get the ship repaired and rearmed, as well as keep it hidden from the Empire. Like I said, we have little more than a couple hundred people aboard." Shinji said.

"And no one knows about it, otherwise they would have found you by now." Sabine said.

"Sounds like you've been lucky." Hera stated.

"We have. Especially with the Empire focusing it's attention on you." Shinji said.

"Yeah, we're lucky that way." Kanan huffed.

The hover train flew across the rails as they passed over a hanger bay with several odd looking ships just resting side-by-side.

There was a white and gray modified Corellian YT-1300 light freighter, a blue and gray Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft, a gray G9 Rigger freighter, a red and white Delta-B7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, a heavily modified blue and white Delta-7 Aethersprite-light interceptor starfighter.

There were several other ships there, most of them looking like single-person attack crafts. There were a couple of unusual looking cargo and transport vessels. There were also several Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier, there were Republic Gunships, several Eta-2_Actis_-class light interceptor ships, and even a few X-wing class ships. Ezra even saw a few smaller yellow and silver ships (From the planet Naboo) that didn't look like they could handle a real skirmish against TIE fighters.

There were also a couple of other ships that Ezra didn't recognize.

Like the ancient-looking one called 'The Last Hope II'.

Most of them looked like they had seen action during the Clone Wars. Which was about a decade and a half ago.

"Odd collection of ships." Ezra said. "Impressive though."

"The start of our armada." Shinji said. "We've stolen, salvaged and rebuilt just about everything you see here."

"They even helped modify _The Ghost_ for us." Hera said.

The hover train continued on it's way, passing several different sections where Ezra noticed that there was truly a lack of personnel.

Shinji continued with his story.

"When Misato hid the ship, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine all but threw her in prison for not turning it over to the Republic. Which was a good thing, since Palpatine was actually the Sith Lord who had been controlling the Separatists, as well as the Republic, from behind the scenes. He manipulated himself into a position of power perfectly, and no one realized it. By the time they did, it was too late." Shinji said.

"I don't understand something. If you have this massive and powerful ship, why not use it against the Empire?" Ezra asked.

"Because, unfortunately, when we stole the ship, it was in the middle of being constructed. It was little more than 90% finished when we stole it. The engines and life-support worked, but most of the weapons didn't. And after Misato 'parked' the ship here, a lot of it was damaged, so we had to repair that damage as well. It's taken us all this time to get the ship repaired this far." he explained.

"Speaking of Misato... where is she?" Ezra asked.

"She's sleeping right now." he said.

"Can't you wake her up? I'd like to meet her." he said.

"Not without a lot of beer." he smirked.

"Huh?" Ezra asked.

"Long story." Shinji said.

The hover train arrived at their destination.

"Here we are. The Jedi Basilica." Shinji said as the group got out of the car and looked at the large doors that lead into the makeshift temple.

"A whole section of this ship given to the Jedi in order to rebuild the Order." Kanan said with a degree of reverence.

"Rebuilt and modified in order to accommodate them." Shinji said.

Just then, the doors opened up and a beautiful female Togruta in a blue dress appeared in the hallway.

"Shinji!" the Togruta said as she approached them.

"Ahsoka!" Shinji said with a smile.

The pair kiss as the team just looked on.

"Ahsoka!" Hera cried out at seeing the woman.

"Hera!" Ahsoka cried out as seeing the Twi'lek woman.

The pair hugged each other tightly, or as tightly as they could, when Hera noticed the bulge in Ahsoka's belly.

"It's so good to see you. And you're pregnant!" Hera cried out happily.

"Again." Ahsoka said.

"Again?" Hera asked.

"Yup. Our third child." Ahsoka smiled.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Hera smiled happily.

"Kanan, who's that?" Ezra asked his master.

"Ahsoka Tano. She was a Jedi padawan during the Clone Wars. Which is where she and Shinji met." Kanan explained.

Shinji and Ahsoka then lead the group to a large open area which had been heavily converted into what Ezra assumed was a training area. Walking along the upper balcony area, Ezra saw dozens of people wielding lightsabers and sparring with each other. There were about six people standing off to the sides of the sparring sessions and were giving directions. Behind them against the far wall were a few other people who didn't look like Jedi.

All of them looked to be of different races and species.

There were humans, and Twi'leks, and Mirialans, and Togrutas.

Ezra saw at least one Chiss, a Zabrak, a Kel Dor, a Kiffar, a Pantoran, a Nautolan, a Mon Calamari, a Quarren and even a Rodian.

A truly diverse group of future Jedi.

"So, how many Jedi do you have here?" Ezra asked.

"Well, six Masters whom we managed to rescue, along with about 50 Younglings and a handful of knights from the Temple on Coruscant. Ahsoka is one of them." Shinji said.

"The Force is still with me. But I'm still not a knight, yet." Ahsoka mumbled under her breath.

"Except for a formal ceremony. You'd rather be a mother." he said.

"And a wife." she said, her arm slung through Shinji's arm, holding on tightly as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Something wrong, Ezra?" Hera asked, noticing Ezra just staring at the pair.

"They just look so... happy." Ezra said.

"They should be. They've been closer than most for years, and went through things most wouldn't believe. Even when the Jedi Order expelled her." Hera said.

"Expelled her? Why?" Ezra asked curiously.

"Towards the end of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Temple was bombed by another Jedi, believing that the Order had become corrupt and evil as the ones they were fighting. Ahsoka was framed for the crime and the Jedi Council expelled her and gave her to the Senate for trial." she said.

"They didn't think she was innocent?" he asked.

"They didn't know. Her former master managed to clear her of the charges at the last second, by bringing in the real guilty party and forcing them to confess. When Ahsoka was cleared of the charges, the Council allowed her to come back, but didn't apologize for not helping her or suspecting her of the crime. Ahsoka's faith was shook, and so she left the Order. Shinji, as the leader of Team Warrior, offered her a place on his team. Ahsoka accepted, mostly because Shinji was one of the few people who believed in her innocence." Hera said.

Ezra then saw an unusual group of people who didn't look like Jedi at all. They were standing off to the side just talking.

One was a large and muscular blue-furred Nelvaanian, wearing a pair of pants, a bandolier across his chest, and a pair of gauntlets on his wrists.

There was a steel-gray skinned Noghri who had a pair of swords strapped to his back, a red shirt with black pants and boots.

There was a Cerean male wearing a white coat and goggles over his eyes, looking like a scientist.

There was a strange looking bronze and crimson colored robot with a pair of large guns strapped to it's body.

Then there was a Mon Calamari standing and talking with them. Ezra saw his lightsaber on his belt and realized he was a Jedi as well. But why was he standing with those other people?

"Who are those guys?" Ezra asked.

"That's Team Warrior." Shinji said.

"You're team?" he asked.

"That's right. Chord, the Nelvaanian. Wass Remm, our Noghri swordsman. Argos Rollanne, our chief scientist and the only Cerean here. HK-47 is a 3000 year old hunter-killer robot that Argos rebuilt and upgraded. And Nahdar Vebb is our Mon Calamari Jedi Knight. There are a couple others, but Ahsoka and I finish off the team. Throughout the Clones Wars, they were, and still are, my family." Shinji explained.

Shinji and Ahsoka pointed out each of the masters and knights.

Luminara Unduli, a female Mirialan Jedi Master who was rescued on Kashyyyk by Argos Rollanne and HK-47 aboard their ship, the _Millennium Falcon_.

Barriss Offee, a female Mirialan Jedi Knight, also rescued on Kashyyyk by Argos and HK-47.

Shaak Ti, a female Togruta Jedi Master, who originally escaped the Jedi Temple with nearly 50 Younglings when the Clones attacked the Temple on Coruscant. She and the Younglings managed to escape thanks to Ahsoka aboard the space freighter called _The Twilight_.

Plo Koon, a male Kel Dor Jedi Master, who was rescued by Nahdar Vebb on Cato Neimoidia when his own clone troops shot at him.

Bultar Swan, a human female Jedi Knight who accompanied Master Shaak Ti when she escaped the Temple with nearly 50 Younglings.

Aayla Secura, a blue-skinned female Twi'lek Jedi Knight, rescued from her own troops on Felucia by Wass Remm using the _Azure Angel II_.

Master Tholme and T'ra Saa, a human male Jedi Master, and female Neti Jedi Master. They had been on another planet during the activation of Order 66 looking after another pair of Younglings.

Rahm Kota, an aged human Jedi Master who survived the betrayal of the clones because he didn't fully trust them, leading his own team of militia who were not clones. They had eventually been found and were brought to the base a few years ago. His militia only numbered about 30 men and women.

Maris Brood, a female Zabrak Jedi apprentice, recruited by Master Shaak Ti on an unknown world.

The one person that Ezra was a little confused about was the scary-looking woman who didn't look like a Jedi or a 'good guy' in general.

Shinji revealed that this was Asajj Ventress, a bald, pale-skinned, former Sith Apprentice to Count Dooku, a former Night Sister from Dathomir. Having been betrayed by the Count after her numerous failures to kill the Jedi Knights and their allies, Ventress eventually tried to kill Dooku, and failed yet again.

She was found by Shinji and recruited into their reformed Rebel Alliance some years ago, having been working as a bounty hunter.

"Wait, she's a Sith? Like... The Inquisitor?" Ezra asked, remembering the male Pau'an dark side warrior who had hunted him and Kanan across the galaxy.

"Yes, and no." Shinji said. "Unlike The Inquisitor you've faced, Ventress has no loyalty to the Sith or their ways."

"How can you be so sure?" he wondered.

"Because she's tried to kill Darth Vader and his master, Darth Sidious." he said to the boy. "She failed, but managed to survive and was brought here to help us out."

"She's actually been more help than you might think." Ahsoka said. "And we still have two other masters out there that we know of."

"Who?" Ezra asked.

"Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda." she said.

Ezra recognized the first name. It was the name of the Jedi from the Holocron he had managed to open, without his hands.

"Kenobi? Well... where is he?" Ezra asked.

"Last we heard, he was on Tatooine. Supposedly looking after another future Jedi." Shinji said.

"And Master Yoda was said to be somewhere in or near the Dagobah system." Ahsoka said.

"DADDY!" a pair of voices caught Ezra's attention as a pair of children rushed up to them.

One was a boy about 12 years of age. He had messy brown hair with blue eyes like his father, but the same skin tone as his mother, as well as facial markings like that of a Togruta.

The other was a girl about 8 years old who looked more like a Togruta, with the traditional horn-like montrals on her head, but her face was more like that of her father, fair-skinned with the same eye color and facial features.

Shinji scooped the girl up as the boy ran into his father's side, hugging him tightly.

Just then, Barriss Offee came over to them.

"Kaji! Yui! We're in the middle of training!" Barriss said to the pair.

"But Barriss-sensei, we haven't seen mommy and daddy all day!" the girl cried out.

"You saw them at breakfast, which was only a few hours ago." Barriss said.

"Sorry, Barriss. We were just showing our new friends around the base." Ahsoka said, getting a hug from her son now.

(Sigh) "No, I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I know I shouldn't be so strict with them. I'm just trying to make them take this seriously." Barriss said.

"They're children, Barriss. It'll take a while to get them to be serious." Ahsoka said.

"I know. I know. I don't remember being this difficult to train when I was their age." Barriss said.

"I'm sure I was." Ahsoka said as she kissed her daughter and hugged her son.

"Back to training, you two. We'll see you at dinner." Shinji said to the pair.

"Yes, daddy." the pair said as Barriss escorted them back to the training floor.

"You must be so proud." Hera said to Ahsoka and Shinji.

"As proud as we are perturbed." Shinji replied.

"What?" she asked.

"They are good kids, but they can get into trouble when they get bored." Shinji said. "Which is what all kids are supposed to do, I guess."

Just then, the group heard a pair of bickering voices approach them.

"I still think this is a mistake, Jaybo!" a female voice shouted.

"It's not that bad, Numa!" a male voice said. "If you just lighten up and open your mind a little..."

"These are the same droids that killed and enslaved my people! Reprogrammed or not, I don't like them!" she spat.

"Do I even need to ask what you two lovebirds are arguing about now?" Shinji asked the pair, which cut off their bickering.

Ezra looked at the pair. The male was about 27 years old, human, dressed in brown and dirty-white clothes with several tools and computer pieces hanging off his body from his belt, pockets and sash around his chest. He looked lean, but Ezra could tell he was fit for his job.

The female was a teal-skinned, brown-eyed Twi'lek, maybe 22 or 23 years of age. She was dressed in a pink and yellow outfit, with brown boots and a blaster holstered on her hip. She looked to be as athletic as Hera.

"Sorry, Shinji. It's just that Numa doesn't think that reprogramming those old droids we salvaged to maintain and run the base is a good idea. I thought it was a good idea, since we're low on manpower and all." the man said.

"Those droids killed my people! You expect me to just stand by while you..." the female Twi'lek said.

"Numa, they're droids. They're not entirely responsible for their actions. They can be completely reprogrammed in order to become something other than killing machines. Like, maintenance droids. It's not like we're going to be giving them guns or anything." Jaybo said.

"Laser torches and mechanic tools are just as dangerous." she said.

"You're over reacting." he replied.

"You're not thinking." she snapped back.

"Those two should just get a room." Zeb said.

"They already have. Several times." Shinji said to the Lasat.

"You mean, they're..." Sabine asked.

"Yeah. They just like to fight." he said to the female Mando. "Ezra Bridger, this is Jaybo Hood from Iego, and Numa from Ryloth. They're old friends of ours from the days of the Clone Wars." Shinji said.

"Pleased to meet you." Ezra said to them.

"Hi." Numa said.

"Hello." Jaybo said.

While the pair continued to argue, with Shinji playing peacemaker, Ezra just looked around and smiled, seeing a much brighter future ahead for all of them, knowing that the crew of _The Ghost_ was not alone in their fight to free the galaxy from The Empire.

He had just met so many interesting people, warriors, inventors, mechanics, Jedi, and they were only the start.

Ezra hoped to meet the rest and soon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Not a very long chapter or one-shot, I admit, but just something I did because I was bored.

I've been bored a lot lately.

Hope everyone enjoys this and will leave be reviews to let me know what they think.


End file.
